Brac the Lucky
Brac the Lucky is a corsair of Umbar. He came from Dunland with his brother Dearg the Liked. Brac is given the title "the Lucky" because of his military accomplishments, most of them which sound like myths. There is a joke that says that "If Brac the Lucky were to siege a city with walls that touched the clouds, he would accidentally loosen a pebble from the walls and they would collapse." History Brac and his brother Dearg grew up in Dunland. They were practically opposites. Brac was known for his "skill" in combat, while Dearg was famous for once convincing a warrior of Dunland that a feather that he had shown Warrior was indestructible. The brothers realized that if they combined their talents they could be the most successful men west of the Misty Mountains. Eventually, they moved to Umbar because of how many more raiding opportunities were there. Dearg would convince warriors to join his brother's war band, and Brac would lead them to victory. Achievements - Conducting many successful attacks on very well trained enemies. -Defeating Arivour the Fourth king of Promethea, who had decided to try to stop Brac's raids, and claiming his Nimrolite Blade. Brac's Battle with Arivour Brac the Lucky, after proving himself a real threat to Gondor, decided to try to up the stakes of his attacks. He began by attacking a group of Promethean Half-Elves. More accurately, he began slaughtering a group of Half-Elves. A lone survivor was able to make it to Arivour, who was king of Promethea of that time. Arivour decided to confront Brac alone. He made it to his fortress and challenged him to a fight. Brac accepted. The battle was described by one of Brac's warriors in a journal entry. "Brac ordered us to form a circle around him and the elf. We stood shoulder to shoulder, our broad shields held in front of us, our spears pointing inward. When the elf drew his sword, fear gripped the entire room. Brac bravely engaged his opponent. We were certain that he would fall to that deadly sharp blade, but he didn't. He tried attacking the elf with all sorts of weapons, all of which the blade cut through. Finally, when his strength was failing, he swung a battleaxe at the elf's head. The elf simply cut through the axe's handle near its head as it hurtled toward him, but his blade's edge worked against him. The cut was so clean that the axe head continued through the air and buried itself deep in his neck! Even Dearg was shocked by this victory. Despite the blade's power, Brac rarely uses it because of the danger he faces of decimating himself with it. The End Of Brac's Career Sauron recognized Brac's skill as a leader and employed him to attack from the sea during the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Brac was late to the battle due to a night of heavy drinking, but he was able to see the other ships of Umbar being overrun by the Armies of the Dead. Brac knows he is lucky, but he is also not stupid. He turned back and stayed in Umbar. Sauron was enraged to learn about this and put a bounty on Brac's head. Brac fled to Dunland and remained there until the end of the War of the Ring. After the treaty between Gondor, Rohan, and Dunland had been made, Brac returned his Nimrolite blade to Promethea in exchange for his safety. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Manish Characters Category:Evil characters